


Flashes of Symphonies

by LukaHatsune



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew e Aaron tiveram uma vida feliz, Andrew toca violino, Angst with a Happy Ending, Capítulos diários (eu acho), Diferenças do canon só que algumas coisas ainda batem, Fui inspirada por uma música, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neil é fisioterapeuta, Neil é um pessimista que aprende com o tempo, Slow Burn, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, capítulos curtos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaHatsune/pseuds/LukaHatsune
Summary: Neil era cético e pessimista. Agia como um gato escaldado na mesma medida em que se atirava de cabeça em certas coisas. Tinha poucos amigos em quem confiava, mas não tinha fé e talvez seu trabalho fosse a única coisa que ele não tivesse muitas reclamações, ai mesmo tempo em que se questionava pelo que fazia aquilo quando se sentia inútil na maioria das vezes.Neil não acreditava em muitas coisas.Mas por algum motivo, Andrew acreditava.Em muitas coisas.E em Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Fé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkD/gifts).



> Oi, meu amor.
> 
> Não quero que responda isso se não estiver pronta, realmente não quero, sei que você sabe. E me desculpe se isso estiver invadindo seu espaço, eu sinto de verdade, apago se quiser, só me mandar um "não". 
> 
> Mas você sabe como eu sou, melhor que ninguém, gosto de mostrar que ainda estou aqui porque eu sou uma idiota que é cheia demais. Mas essa idiota está bem, com saudade, mas bem e com toda a paciência do mundo e com todo o tempo do mundo pra te dar.
> 
> Só uma coisinha pra você se distrair, não precisa ler agora ou em momento algum. Eu só... Bem, de novo, você sabe como eu sou.
> 
> Espero que as coisas estejam e fiquem bem na medida do possível.
> 
> Eu amo você.

**Neil não tinha fé.**

Sobre o mundo, sobre ele, sobre sua existência e de tudo que o cercava.

Ele não tinha fé em seus amigos, soava estranho e rude se dito assim, mas não era como se Neil não confiasse neles, ele confiava, havia o custado muito depois de todas as surras que havia levado desde o momento em que nasceu. Ele era um gato escaldado, alguém que nunca conseguiria relaxar ou viver sua vida com tranquilidade a cada vez que alguém novo se aproximava. Seu pêlo se arrepiava, ele rosnava com seus dentes e garras à mostra, ele era uma clara mensagem de  _ “não se aproxime” _ , uma placa ambulante de perigo que ele não sabia como as pessoas tiveram a coragem de se aproximar.

Então , Neil confiava neles, porque eles lutaram e provaram que ele podia.

Neil confiava neles.

Mas fé? Não.

Era diferente, e ele não saberia explicar mesmo que ele fosse versado em vários idiomas diferentes, Neil não era capaz de explicar a sua lógica. Porque confiança e fé estavam juntas em uma linha tão tênue que era como uma membrana basal de uma célula que só conseguiria ser vista por uma coloração específica — Neil gostava de mostrar conhecimentos específicos para exemplificar assuntos que ele não tinha palavras para especificar.

A linha era fina, Neil conseguia enxergá-la, mas sabia que pessoas não, então ele se calava.

Mas a confiança bastava, ele estava bem com ela. Era o suficiente para que ele tivesse uma boa vida, para que não se sentisse pressionado com a sensação de fuga em meio a um grupo de pessoas, porque ele confiava nelas, Neil podia ficar ali e sair em meio a eles, ele podia fazer coisa idiotas, ele podia ir para um bar no meio da noite e não ter medo por sua bebida com eles, saber que não teria de se preocupar com veneno nela.

Era sempre Nicky que dava a ideia e Dan que escolhia o lugar, porque era uma quinta feira e eles não podiam exagerar, e se dependesse de Nicky, eles nem mesmo voltariam para casa.

Dan tinha escolhido um daqueles bares alternativos com luzes ambientes, decorações com plantas vivas, música ao vivo e bebidas bonitas e talvez mais caras. Tinha cheiro de frescor e um clima que aquecia a pele e fazia risadas virem fáceis. Allison esperava por Renee, Dan e Matt disputavam uma pequena fila de shots que meio que tirava o sentido por Dan ter escolhido aquele lugar, mas era divertido, porque Matt nunca conseguia ganhar dela, e Nicky flertava com o barista que tinha sorriso gentil e parecia igualmente interessado.

Allison ofereceu para Neil uma bebida vermelha e laranja com uma rodela de limão que parecia ser capaz de derrubá-lo se abusasse demais dela. Eles brindaram, Allison tomou um gole da sua bebida tão vermelha quanto sangue antes de sorrir e se levantar em direção a porta.

O cantor começou uma outra música, uma onde sua voz não era acompanhada por nenhum instrumento, apenas uma voz que se alastrava com um eco suave.

Renee havia chegado, com um sorriso igualmente largo e gentil, o que fazia o amigo que ela havia trazido parecer tão desinteressado que até o dono do bar se ofenderia, mas Andrew era assim, parecia desinteressado com muita coisa a seu redor e poucas pareciam dignas de seu interesse, talvez por isso Renee fosse uma de suas poucas amigas próximas, porque ela era uma pessoa que nunca tinha se mostrado inteiramente, uma parte dela ainda era um buraco escuro.

Andrew não tinha interesse em muitas coisas.

Mas seus olhos foram até Neil, por um instante breve, seus olhos castanhos contra os seus, como se Neil não tivesse feito nada demais, mas ao mesmo tempo, tivesse capturado sua pouca atenção.

A música parou, ele não estava mais prestando atenção,

Neil não tinha fé.

E tão pouco acreditava na bondade do destino.


	2. Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meu amor.
> 
> Espero que esteja comendo direitinho e bebendo água, tendo alguns bons momentos e tudo que você merece de bom. É muito, não pode me negar isso.
> 
> Continue sendo incrível, eu ainda estou aqui.
> 
> Eu amo você.

**Neil não acreditaava na bondade do destino.**

Porque o destino era uma coisa cruel e mesquinha que brincava com as pessoas. Neil era uma de suas muitas vítimas, cada músculo colorido, cada pesadelo que o mantinha acordado a noite, cada pânico que insistia em não deixar sua espinha, cada isso que se juntou com o tempo e cada cicatriz eram provas de que o destino o tinha toma como um boneco de testículos, o atirado aos cada quatro cantos ou em cada parede de concreto que encontrou. O livre a tartaruga e o direito e o deixado sozinho para lidar com as consequências.

Não, ele não acreditava mais bondade do destino, seus amigos não tinham vindo dele, obtido vindo de uma longa cadeia de fatos que só aconteceram porque Neil _fugiu_ do destino, porque ah, se houvesse ficado parado, ele agora estaria parado a sete palmos de uma terra seca e dura em uma vala qualquer, porque o destino não deixaria que Neil fosse enterrado de jeito digno.

Neil não acreditaava na bondade do destino.

Mas Andrew de alguma forma havia entrado pela porta de sua sala, e de novo, seus olhos pararam sobre si como se fosse uma pouca coisa que ainda fosse digno de chamar sua escassa atenção. E Neil não entendia porque, afinal, ele conhecia o olhar de Andrew, olhos cansados que pendurados visto demais.

Ele se sentou na mesa e deixou uma pasta com alguns raios-x, Neil os pegou e analisou contra luz. Tinha lido a ficha dele mais cedo.

— Síndrome do desfiladeiro torácico. — Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Andrew, ele concordou. — A quanto tempo o médico recomendou a fisioterapia?

— Alguns meses. — Respondeu. — Primeiro tentou com antiinflamatórios.

— Só eles não funcionaram. — Neil concluiu, Andrew concordou outra vez. — Última coisa antes de uma cirurgia?

Andrew não respondeu, Neil sabia que sim.

— O que você faz? — Perguntou Neil, ele odiava aquela pergunta, sempre havia um segundo de dor antes da resposta, as pessoas sempre pensavam na possibilidade de perder o que tinham.

— Violinista.

Foi a vez de Neil ficar em silêncio.

— Vamos começar.

Andrew era paciente e colaborou mais do Neil achou que fosse, segunda seriam os dias de exercícios físicos e Andrew os seguiu a risca, de pescoço e ombro, Neil estava atento a cada pequeno sinal de dor que pudesse correr seu rosto.

Aconteciam bastante.

Neil parou, não puderam ir muito longe.

Andrew parecia derrotado.

— Continue tomando os antiinflamatórios e por enquanto não tente fazer os exercícios em casa, pode piorar se forçar. — Advertiu enquanto Andrew recolhia o casaco com o olhar longe. — Segunda, quarta e sexta. Não se esqueça.

— Não vou.

Andrew caminhou até a porta. Ele parou antes de tocar na maçaneta, se virou para Neil.

— Acha que com isso vai ser suficiente? — Andrew perguntou, Neil ponderou.

— É cedo para poder dizer alguma coisa. — Limitou-se a dizer, Andrew balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta.

Ele lançou um último olhar para Neil antes de deixar na sala.

Andrew o olhou com aquele resquício de interesse, mas ele estava mesclado a uma rala esperança.

Ele o olhou como se Neil pudesse salvar-lo.

Mas Neil não acreditaava em salvação.


	3. Salvação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meu amor.
> 
> Espero que esteja bem, tem comido direito? Bebido água? Espero que esteja dormindo o suficiente ou o quanto você conseguir, é importante descansar.
> 
> Não esqueça que você é importante e incrível, eu te amo mais que tudo.
> 
> Eu amo você.

**Neil não acreditava em salvação.**

Salvação era para poucos, para sortudos, para privilegiados, não diria merecedores, porque em seu pouco convencimento, Neil achava que merecia ter sido salvo.

Ninguém o salvou de sua mãe, ninguém o salvou de seu pai, ninguém o salvou de Lola ou de todos seus capachos. Neil salvou a si mesmo, uma vez após a outra, tentando salvar seus poucos ossos que não foram quebrados ou sua pouca pele que não foi ferida e queimada.

Neil se salvou, uma vez após a outra, quando encontrou as raposas, quando decidiu ficar, quando sobreviveu a um porão, quando pode finalmente se chamar de Neil, quando pode seguir sua vida longe dos Moryama.

Havia sido ele, Neil se salvou sozinho  _ uma vez após a outra, _ pessoas o ajudaram, mas tinha sido ele e apenas ele. Sim, pessoas o ajudaram, ele não era tão ingrato, mas tudo, tudo que precisou de seu sangue e de sua carne havia sido ele. 

Neil se salvou sozinho. Uma vez após a outra.

Mas Neil não podia salvar ninguém.

As quartas eram os dias de eletroterapia, Andrew esperava sentado enquanto Neil preparava os eletrodos para perto de sua clavícula, ele se aproximou e conseguiu ver os olhos de Andrew sobre a máquina, um pouco de medo, um pouco de esperança.

— Posso colocar? — Perguntou, Andrew o fitou com o canto dos olhos. 

— É o seu trabalho, não é? — Retrucou.

— É o seu corpo. — Neil respondeu, houve uma reação mínima que ele não conseguiu ver direito. — Posso?

Andrew concordou, Neil posicionou os eletrodos um por um, voltou para a máquina em seguida, os olhos de Andrew sempre atrás de si.

— Avise se incomodar. — Advertiu, a máquina deu um clique, Andrew fechou os olhos. — Tudo bem?

— Sim.

— A quanto tempo você toca? — Neil perguntou, Andrew não parecia o mais disposto a falar, mas Neil sabia que passar por aquilo em silêncio não era o melhor.

— A vida toda. — Respondeu, para a surpresa de Neil, ele achou ter visto um pequeno sorriso. 

— Quem te deu a ideia?

— Betsy. Ela perguntou uma vez se eu e o meu irmão queríamos aprender algo. Ele escolheu o piano, eu peguei o violino.

Neil subiu um pouco mais o nível da máquina, Andrew respirou fundo.

— Tocam juntos? — Neil continuou, o sorriso de canto ainda estava lá.

— Sempre.

— Tem uma música favorita? 

— Liebesleid. — O alemão bem dito fez Neil sorrir.

— Tristeza do amor. — Disse.

— Conhece? — Neil negou.

— Falo alemão.

Andrew por um instante pareceu genuinamente surpreso, a máquina subiu o nível mais uma vez, Andrew fechou os olhos, uma respiração funda.

— É a nossa favorita juntos. — Andrew continuou, igualmente devolvendo Neil a surpresa. — Não é a minha favorita.

— E qual é a sua?

Andrew não respondeu, seu pequeno sorriso de canto sumiu.

Neil fingiu não ver, o rápido medo que correu seu rosto, a pergunta  _ "é ou era?"  _ passando rápido como um raio por seus olhos.

— Quando você soube que precisava de ajuda? — Neil perguntou baixo enquanto tirava os eletrodos, Andrew não olhava daquela vez.

— Fui tocar a minha música favorita. — Andrew respondeu, sua voz baixa e amarga como uma fruta podre. — Não consegui segurar o violino.

Neil não disse nada.

Andrew recolheu suas coisas e foi embora pouco tempo depois, parando de novo a porta, a mão na maçaneta.

— Isso vai adiantar? — Perguntou, Neil respondeu o mesmo.

— É cedo para poder dizer alguma coisa.

Andrew concordou, o olhou de novo antes de sair, aquela mesma esperança rasa e teimosa que ele insistia em deixar não transparecer seu real tamanho.

Talvez ele pensasse que Neil pudesse ser uma possibilidade de saída para tudo aquilo.

Mas Neil não acreditava em possibilidades.


	4. Possibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meu amor.
> 
> Espero que hoje tenha tido um dia melhor, pelo menos alguns momentos. Um vídeo engraçado, alguma série, cidade invisível de novo, talvez? O que você gostar, tirar um pouco a cabeça de tudo.
> 
> Eu ainda estou aqui, sei que sabe disso, mas sabe como eu gosto de dizer.
> 
> Eu amo você

**Neil não acreditava em possibilidades.**

Possibilidades nunca haviam sido dadas a ele, e se foram, não realmente a ele. Sua mãe agarrou sua possibilidade de fugir e o arrastou pelo braço até quando suas pernas não aguentarem mais e em seguida, o arrastou de novo, seu pai agarrou a possibilidade de ter um brinquedo e alguém que pudesse comandar e o caçou por toda sua vida, Lola agarrou a possibilidade de ter um boneco de testes de carne viva e o usou como alvo, Ichirou viu a possibilidade de se livrar de um fardo trabalhoso e a fez com um tiro na frente de Neil.

Possibilidades para muitos, nenhuma para ele.

Neil não podia acreditar em algo que nunca havia visto, tocado, ou tido.

Por isso, a cada vez que Andrew o olhava como se Neil fosse a possibilidade para algo, ele queria gritar.

Sextas eram os dias de termoterapia, a mais parada e onde não tinha muito a ser feito além de esperar e confiar no controle de tempo de Neil. Andrew era receptivo como sempre, fechando os olhos quando as bolsas térmicas contra seu ombro. Neil aqui apoiou e permaneceu, uma contagem cronometrada em seu relógio.

— Já sente algum alívio? — Neil perguntou, Andrew riu sem humor.

— Deveria?

— Não muito, mas notável, especialmente se continua com a medicação. — Respondeu. — Não tem feito esforço com esse lado, não é?

— Não.

— Isso inclui o violino.

— Já disse, não.

Neil assentiu.

— Sente falta? — Andrew o olhou. — De tocar?

— Se apertassem a sua garganta e não te deixassem respirar, você sentiria falta do ar?

— Ficaria desesperado.

— Exatamente.

Neil olhou para Andrew, o rosto estava virado para nenhum ponto específico com seus olhos longe como se não olhassem para algo que Neil não era capaz de ver.

— Terminamos. — Ele disse após um tempo, Andrew concordou e recolheu suas coisas. — Você sabe, o mesmo de sempre.

— Faço os exercícios?

— Ainda não.

Andrew assentiu, Neil já esperava que ele fosse parar a porta a frente da porta, a maçaneta em sua mão.

— É cedo para poder dizer alguma coisa. — Disse, Andrew nem precisou perguntar.

Porém ele ainda o olhou, a mescla de esperança, possibilidade e chance, talvez Andrew tivesse confiando no acaso de ter parado ali justamente com Neil, talvez aquilo quisesse dizer algo.

Mas Neil não acreditava no acaso.


End file.
